1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, which has an image capture device, an operation control method for use with such an electronic device, and an operation control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile phones with an image capture device, which have a digital camera built in, have come into wide use. Therefore, the opportunity of capturing an image quite easily with the digital camera built into a mobile phone is increasing. Conventionally, with a mobile phone having a digital camera built in, in order for the user to make an image capture alone (as opposed to talking) in power-off state, he or she first presses the off-hook key long to turn on the power and initialize the radio communication device (power supply to each circuit including terminal verification negotiation with a neighboring base station) and then activates the camera mode (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-69868).
With such a conventional mobile phone, however, when the user suddenly desires to capture an image in power-off state, that is, when a capital opportunity to capture an image is not to be missed, the user is liable to miss the opportunity because the abovementioned procedure is time consuming.